London Town
enlace |anterior = Thrillington (1977) |posterior = Wings Greatest (1978) |}} London Town es el séptimo álbum de Wings, editado en 1978. La larga grabación del proyecto vio la pérdida de dos de los componentes de Wings, el nacimiento de James McCartney y el lanzamiento de "Mull of Kintyre", el single con más ventas en Gran Bretaña. Historia Tras el apogeo comercial de Wings at the Speed of Sound y el buen recibimiento de la primera gira mundial tras la separación de The Beatles, Paul McCartney planeó hacer de 1977 un año similar. En febrero de 1977, las sesiones de grabación del álbum comenzaron en Abbey Road Studios, continuando hasta finales de marzo. El plan inicial de una nueva gira por Estados Unidos se truncó por el tercer embarazo de su esposa Linda McCartney (su primera hija, Mary, había nacido en 1969; Stella, en 1971). Siempre buscando nuevos lugares para grabar, Wings encontraron un barco llamado "Fair Carol" amarrado en las Islas Vírgenes, donde grabaron un par de canciones. Al tiempo que el embarazo de Linda progresaba, McCartney hizo una parada en las sesiones de grabación del álbum para grabar el tema "Mull of Kintyre". Con "Girls School" como cara B, sería el único lanzamiento de Wings en 1977. Tras el lanzamiento del single, se produjeron dos bajas en el grupo. Por una parte, Joe English sentía cierta nostalgia por los Estados Unidos y decidió volver a casa, abandonando las sesiones de grabación. Por otra parte, Jimmy McCulloch dejó el grupo para unirse a The Small Faces en septiembre: irónicamente, compositor de las canciones anti-droga "Medicine Jar" (del álbum Venus and Mars) y "Wino Junko" (de Wings at the Speed of Sound), McCulloch fue hallado muerto el 27 de septiembre de 1979 por una sobredosis de heroína a los 26 años. Por primera vez desde la grabación de Band on the Run, el grupo se reducía a tres componentes: Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney y Denny Laine. En noviembre, dos meses antes del nacimiento de James, y poco antes de de finalizar las sesiones de grabación de London Town, el tributo a Escocia "Mull of Kintyre" fue editado con un éxito comercial sin precedentes, llegando a ser el single más vendido del Reino Unido, superando incluso a "She Loves You" de The Beatles. Aunque en 1984 el puesto le sería arrebatado por Band Aid, "Mull of Kintyre" se mantiene en el cuarto puesto de los singles más vendidos del Reino Unido. Tras posteriores mezclas en enero de 1978, London Town fue completado y precedido por el single "With a Little Luck", que alcanzaría el puesto #1 en Estados Unidos. El álbum fue bien recibido por la crítica, alcanzando el puesto #4 en el Reino Unido y el puesto #2 en Estados Unidos, donde fue disco de platino. Sin embargo, y a pesar del buen comienzo, no tuvo tanto éxito como los álbumes predecesores de Wings, con bajas ventas de los singles "I've Had Enough" y "London Town". Aunque el advenimiento de la música punk, que obligaría a la industria discográfica a modificar sus preceptos, podría haber contribuido a las escasas ventas de London Town en comparación con álbumes anteriores, lo cierto es que el álbum marca el final del tirón comercial de Wings y el comienzo de un menor éxito comercial de McCartney. Al mismo tiempo, Paul McCartney se mostró enojado con Capitol Records por el fracaso de "Mull of Kintyre" en Estados Unidos y por lo que él vio como una deslustrada promoción de London Town. Con su contraro con Capitol a punto de terminar, firmó con Columbia Records para la distribución de sus discos en América, mientras se mantenía unido a EMI para la distribución a nivel global. En 1984, volvería a firmar con Capitol en Estados Unidos. En 1993, London Town fue remasterizado y reeditado en formato CD como parte de The Paul McCartney Collection, con "Mull of Kintyre" y "Girls School" como temas adicionales. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por Paul McCartney, excepto donde se anota: #"London Town" (Paul McCartney/Denny Laine) - 4:10 #"Cafe On The Left Bank" - 3:25 #"I'm Carrying" - 2:44 #"Backwards Traveller" - 1:09 #"Cuff Link" - 1:59 #"Children Children" (Paul McCartney/Denny Laine) - 2:22 #* Cantada por Denny Laine #"Girlfriend" - 4:39 #* Escrita para Michael Jackson, acabaría grabándola en su álbum Off the Wall #"I've Had Enough" 3:02 #"With a Little Luck" - 5:45 #"Famous Groupies" - 3:36 #"Deliver Your Children" (Paul McCartney/Denny Laine) - 4:17 #* Cantada por Denny Laine #"Name And Address" - 3:07 #"Don't Let It Bring You Down" (Paul McCartney/Denny Laine) - 4:34 #"Morse Moose And The Grey Goose" (Paul McCartney/Denny Laine) - 6:25 Personal *Paul McCartney: voz, bajo, batería, guitarra, violín, percusión, teclados *Denny Laine: bajo, guitarra, teclados, percusión y coros *Linda McCartney: percusión, teclados y coros *Jimmy McCulloch: guitarra y percusión *Joe English: batería, coros, percusión y harmónica Categoría:Álbumes de Paul McCartney